Blazing Alchemy
by Anarion Star-Dragon
Summary: Edward Elric is stuck in Elibe. He searches for a way home so he can regain Al's body. Set jst before the Promised Day.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I know, I know, I have two other stories that I am working on and I have every intention of finishing them. But I go with where the wind takes me. Besides the Wheel of Time Crossover can't be finished until the series is finished by Brandon Sanderson. This idea suddenly struck me as something that has never been done before exactly. I figure it will be fun. Once again I can't promise updates frequently due to being a busy college student. Let it begin._

_-Anarion Star-Dragon_

_From the archives of the Lord Wizards of House Elendil:_

_In recent years we have sensed great disturbances between the many worlds that we and the rest of the Wizard's Council are charged with protecting. Here is the story of an Amestrian Alchemist being sent to another world and his attempts to return to it. The reason for this happening is unknown, what is known is recorded in this tome. Of said alchemist appearing on the Sacae Plains in the universe which Elibe resides, a land once rich with the great intelligent dragons lived peacefully for a time, but that was almost 1000 years ago, not long to us, but still quite some time. This is the beginning of their next great story._

Chapter 1: A Girl from the Plains and the Paranoid Alchemist

Lyn wandered the plains with a great deal of loneliness; she had lost her tribe, what was left of the survivors would not follow a woman, they were old in their ways, the Lorca did not believe in direct female leadership as a whole despite what her father thought. She immediately stopped that thought, she knew better than to dwell on the past. Lyn had mourned her family for months already. She was ready for the pain to go away. But it just wouldn't leave her. She needed to go somewhere, do something; but those she would have travelled with were now dead. That was when she spotted the unconscious young man. He had blond hair in a ponytail. Lyn quickly realized that he needed help. This would be the perfect opportunity to have a travel companion.

As she lifted the young man Lyn noticed how strangely heavy that he was. Yet at the time she dismissed this for the fact that unconscious people tend to be rather heavy. Finally Lyn was able to lift the golden haired young man into one of the cots in her ger. From there she began to automatically check him for injuries. She found none so she waited for him to return to the waking world.

Edward Elric awoke slowly and in small parts. The first part that allowed him movement was his eyes. He scanned the area where he lay and found it very strange. The last place he remembered being in Central preparing for the Promised Day. It would come within a few days and now he was in what appeared to be a large tent with sounds that he could not physically relate to anywhere he had been in Amestris. A voice soon interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh, you're awake now."

Standing above Edward was a pretty young woman in what appeared to him to be a style of Xingese dress for women. She was also wearing a sword but with his experience with Ling's bodyguard, Lan Fan he could be in Xing, but that much time could not have possibly passed in order to get him there.

"What brings you to the Sacae Plains? Would you tell me your name sir?"

Getting his bearings Ed responded to the questions with,

"My name is Edward, but you can call me Ed. I've never heard of the Sacae Plains before. Is it near Xing?"

"Ed huh, well that's an odd name, but pay it no mind it is a good name. I am Lyn of the Lorca tribe. How can you not know of Sacae? Will you share your story with me?"

Before Edward could even begin to answer there was a great amount of sound coming from outside the ger.

"Bandits, I must stop them before they do any harm to villages around here. Ed, you wait here."

Edward being the stubborn person that he was did not follow Lyn's instructions. He finally managed to get up and follow Lyn out of the tent. As he did so Lyn then turned to him.

"Ed! I thought I told you to stay in the ger!"

"As if I'm going to listen to you! I have a problem with bandits myself. I'll help you."

"Help me? Can you use a sword?"

"Well no, but I was highly trained to fight without using weapons by my teacher."

Lyn hesitated, she didn't want the life she had taken care of for the past day to be lost. She didn't want to be alone in the world, yet she knew she was not strong enough to take on the bandits on their own, a little help would be nice for a change.

"Right then do you have a plan?" Ed asked her.

"Well no, I was just going to defeat and kill them." Ed's face went blank. He did not approve of killing he had joined the military determined not to kill. But if it could help him back home, he at least could come up with plans and maybe help Lyn with his alchemy. He soon had outlined a plan that he and Lyn would go with. Most of it involved capturing those they could and killing those that were too difficult with surprise being used as much as possible.

The first bandit that the pair encountered they defeated handily. Yet his large axe had clipped Lyn and injured her. This concerned Ed a great deal, he had no real experience with medical alchemy, Al was the one who had started to learn from that bean girl May Chang.

"Ed, reach into my satchel there should be a vulnerary in the pack. Pour some on my wound. It is in a brown sack."

Edward did as instructed and his eyes widened as he saw the wound simply stitch itself together right before his eyes. He couldn't believe it, there was no such thing as magic. It had to be alchemy, but alchemy needed a circle and this had absolutely no indication of a transmutation circle at all. But they had bigger things to worry about, specifically the other remaining bandit.

As they approached the other ger they saw a for lack of a better description a muscle headed barbarian. As they approached the man called out'

"You really think you can take on Batta the Beast?"

"Pitiful a man needs to call himself a best just because he is very large."

"Big talk coming from just a puny kid and a girl."

"A PUNY KID! I'LL RIP OFF YOUR LEGS AND STICK THEM TO YOUR HEAD YOU OVERSIZED CART THAT CAN HARDLY KEEP TWO THOUGHTS IN HIS HEAD!" And with that Edward Elric rushed at Batta. Batta quickly raised his axe to strike but was distracted from the charging boy by a sword quickly flashing from Lyn's scabbard scoring a cut right across his chest, although it wasn't very deep, in fact it wouldn't be very lethal on its own. So instead of attacking Ed he swung his axe at Lyn and scored a strong blow to her left side.

Lyn went down clutching her side but still determined as ever. It was about this time that she saw the bandit leader suddenly being wrapped up in with the earth itself, as if Mother Earth hated this man personally. The action had disarmed Batta and made them safe at the same time. Then she noticed Ed standing up and dusting himself off. She stared at him for a minute before dealing out justice to Batta for his banditry. And by her form of justice for banditry we of course mean she killed him.

"Why did you do that? We could have taken him to the magistrate and he would have dealt with it!"

"we are in the Sacae Plains. There are no lords or magistrates. The clans deal out their justice on their land. This land is no longer claimed by any clan. And so the bandits do what they will unless they are killed. Let's go back so we can rest and eat."

As Lyn spoke she already was headed towards her ger. Ed sighed and followed another of the many things he did not understand about where he was for the time being. The two ate in silence for their meal and then went quietly to sleep in their beds.

Ed woke the next morning to Lyn already cooking something over the fire. Being the ravenous guy he was he quickly got up and joined her.

"Good morning Ed! I will have our breakfast prepared soon."

"Great, I really appreciate the food. I don't even know exactly where I am or how I got here."

"That's fine I was wondering if you would now tell me your story."

"I will as long as you share your story with me. That way it would be equivalent exchange." At her nod he continued,

"It's a long story so to start out my father left my mother, brother and I when I was two or three years old. He simply walked out of the house one day and didn't return. It would not be for many years before I saw that bastard again. My brother and I studied alchemy from his books when we were young. We did it because when we showed our mother the results she would always be happy. But then one day when I was about eight, she died that was when my brother, Al and I decided to go out into the world to learn alchemy. It took a few years in our hometown of Risembool to find a teacher, but eventually we found one who was traveling. We left for over a year training and returned home."

Ed paused for a moment he could tell Lyn was dying to ask a question.

"What is alchemy? Is that what happened to that bandit with the earth? That wasn't magic?"

"Of course not! Magic doesn't exist, alchemists are scientists."

"Vulneraries, and the powers wielded by mages, bishops and shaman using great energies."

"That's not physically possible!"

"Allow your mind to open Ed! We must agree to disagree and I will prove to you what is true."

"Fine, but until I have proof it exists I say it doesn't."

"Hey, Ed I was wondering if I could travel with you?"

"Why, what about your family, wouldn't they miss you?"

"Oh, my family is no longer alive. They and most of my tribe were killed in a bandit raid about half a year ago. Please, I'll be your peerless swordswoman and you can be my genius tactician."

"Tactician?"

"That's what we'll say you are to avoid too much attention. No one here has ever heard of alchemy so I would suggest you keep it quiet unless we absolutely need it."

"Very well, where would our first stop be on this journey? I just know I need to find a way to return home to find my brother and help my friends. I have a promise to keep."

"You could try Etruria, they have large amounts of territory, perhaps they can help you. But no matter where we go we should go to Bulgar first for supplies. We will head there tomorrow. It will be nice to have some company for once."

"Very well, tomorrow it is, but look at the time we should get to sleep it is already late in the day from our story telling.

The following morning Lyn and Ed set off for the largest city in the Sacae plains, Bulgar. It took them about five hours of walking while alternating of Lyn's horse. Ed was only a barely tolerable rider, he knew how to ride, one found ways to learn in rural towns but he concentrated on alchemy rather than how to handle horses. Thus began a rather embarrassing journey for Ed. Lyn would occasionally burst into giggles at his riding skills. She knew such people who didn't work well horses but on the Sacae Plains it was almost unheard of in nomad tribes many thought that children were born in the saddle in some cases. It was close enough to the truth, all Plains-folk knew how to ride and care for horses very well as a matter of pride.

They finally made it to the bustling city of Bulgar. To Ed's eyes it was just a glorified market. He had spent a great deal of time in large cities in Amestris, specifically Central and East City. Even so it is easy to get lost in the hustle and bustle of a busy area. So it was he and Lyn stayed near one another. They had soon decided on splitting up and meeting in the forum of the city. Ed went off to gather a few maps and other miscellaneous items. He soon found a mapmaker who was worth his salt. Edward could tell by the detail and the areas that he already recognized from his journey thus far with Lyn. In addition to the local map he purchased a large map. It was then that Ed realized he was in a different world. The map described itself as the continent of Elibe. He realized that getting home could be much more difficult than he even realized before. It was then that he headed over to where he saw Lyn. She was in conversation with a man in green armor.

Lyn was already getting highly annoyed with the green armored buffoon. First he simply walked up to her and started flirting before she even acknowedged him and he was trying to impress her. If it had been under the circumstances of a well known friend it would have been tolerable if nothing else. She was travelling with Ed and waiting for him to return not for this buffoon to continue to try to woo her. Her scathing remarks seemed to have little to no effect on the man in question. Finally Ed showed up and she spoke up,

"Come on Ed, let's leave."

At his nod they turned only to be blocked by the green knight and another in red armor who seemed to be chastising the other. Lyn then spoke up,

"Excuse me but you are in the way. Would you mind moving so that we may pass?"

"Of course, my apologies."

"Thank you, it seems at least that some of you have manners." But of course, this was right a slight recognition flashed in Kent's eyes. Ed noticed it but Lyn didn't.

"Pardon me but have we met before."

"No fair Kent, I saw her first."

Kent's question would have been polite and logical considering his mission had it not been for the green knight's interjection of what he assumed was flirting on his counterpart. It was the green knight, Sain who had just spoke up right after Kent's question that pissed off Lyn no end.

"Tsk. Come on Ed, we have better places to be it seems I was wrong about these two."

As the pair left Kent unsuccessfully pleaded that what Sain implied was not what he meant. So he rounded on his companion.

"Sain you lout! I was asking because I think that she…"

"You think that she is our mission?"

At Kent's nod the pair quickly rode after the forms of Ed and Lyn who were quickly leaving the city.

Ed was the first to realize that they were being followed, and it wasn't by supposedly lecherous knights. No, these were killers that enjoyed the act of killing and plundering. Just as he was about to let Lyn know she turned to him.

"We're being followed. Is it those knights? No. These men are out for blood. We must prepare ourselves."

As she readied her sword Ed clapped his hands together and from the earth he summoned a spear. The spear that he created with alchemy had a serpent, almost a dragon wrapped around it stylistically. Lyn's eyes widened, with the way that Ed had done this he was not new to the trick and knew how to use the weapon. It was then that the leader spoke up,

"Is your name Lyndis?"

"What did you call me?" Lyn asked in surprise, no one alive knew she was called that anymore. The only ones who called her that name were her parents.

"Such a shame to kill you. The things I do fer gold. Alright boys let's get her!"

As they were about to attack suddenly a voice shouted out,

"Ho! There they are."

All turned to gape as Kent and Sain, the two knight quickly rode up to face the bandits. It was then Sain spoke up,

"All of you against a girl and a boy. Shame on you cowards." As he spoke the bandits retreated to gain more room to set ambushed against the now larger force. It was then that Kent turned to Lyn and offered his and Sain's help. Lyn seemed hesitant but then agreed when he offered for him and Sain to be under Ed's command.

Thus the skirmish began. Sain was missing with a fair bit of the time considering that the axes were able to easily block his lance. Ed had similar trouble with the axe wielding brigands, but he hadn't fought with a lance for a number of months; he had been focused purely with alchemical combat with homunculi and their allies. Even so he scored hits on many of the bandits while fight side by side with Lyn. Lyn was speeding death to the bandits. Finally they reached the leader of the bandits and Lyn spoke to her allies,

"He's mine, I want answers to why they want me dead."

Within a few seconds Lyn had disarmed the leader of the bandits with her sword. She then asked,

"Why are you after me? Who sent you."

Instead of answering the man pulled a dagger and lunged at Lyn. Yet Ed stepped in and with his right arm deflected and broke the dagger when it stuck him. In the next motion his lance pierced the man's chest.

It was then after the defeat that Lyn turned to Kent and Sain and spoke,

"And these knights were going to share their story with me?"

After their explanation Lyn turned to Edward,

"I'm sorry Ed, we were planning on heading for Etruria but now I want to meet my grandfather. I thought that I was all alone in the world. And now that I know that I have some family left I want to meet him. Can I count on your continued support?"

"I don't see why not, I probably will need to travel all over to find a way home. One way is as good as another."

"Thank you Edward. Then we will join these two knights to Caelin in Lycia."

That night they settled down around the fire and Sain turned to Ed,

"So tell me Ed how did you take that dagger to the arm and break it without so much as bleeding a drop of blood. Surely you cannot be that heroic."

Ed looked to Lyn and Kent, they both were looking at him with a great deal of interest. And he sighed,

"I'd rather not talk about it. Let's say I gained it as a result of my misspent youth. I now bid all you good night"

With that Edward went to sleep. Lyn made plans to stop at the resting place of the Mani Katti and Kent took first watch.

_A/N: I don't own Fire Emblem or Full Metal Alchemist_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Sacred Sword of Sacae

As Ed, Lyn, Kent and Sain continued down the road. A sizable building rose in the distance. At the sight of it Lyn smiled warmly and informed the other three that she wished to stop at the Shrine that housed the Mani Katti, the most famous sword in Sacae. She just wished to pray to the spirits of the sword for a safe journey to meet her grandfather. Little did she know what really was going to happen.

Glass, the leader of a group of bandits and self-proclaimed greatest swordsman of Sacae scowled, the sword would not come out of its scabbard. He was driven by greed to attain the greatest sword. It would make him famous or invincible, or so he thought. Glass found that the sword would not even remove itself from the sheath that encased it.

"What is this? I am the greatest swordsman in Sacae! The Mani Katti should be mine as Sacae's greatest sword!"

"The sword has looked into your sword and found you to be unworthy young man!"

"Get away from me you doddering old fool of a man before I decide to kill you too!"

At that the priest of the temple ran off into a chamber and locked the door behind him. As he did so Glass yelled to the surroundings,

"Accursed spirits! I will tear this temple down stone by stone for defying me! Men, we are to begin to tear this building down. Kill all bystanders for their loot! They shall pay with their gold and their lives for the defiance that has been shown to me by this demonic blade."

Unknown to the attackers a lone woman saw all take place and rushed off to warn her fellow villagers and to find as much help as possible for the shrine of the Mani Katti. She saw four figures in the distance. Could they help her, no probably not there appeared to be a pre-teen or young teen walking with them they couldn't help, but she should still warn them nonetheless.

The four companions had gotten up early so as to continue their journey. Lyn had already started to lead Ed, Kent and Sain towards the Shrine. It was at this moment that Lyn turned to the trio.

"If it's alright I would like to visit the shrine near here to pray for a safe journey."

"A shrine? Oh, how quaint."

"I'm sure what Sain means to say is that in a world dominated by the words of Saint Elimine it is good to see the old traditions continuing."

"Geeze, all this worshipping makes my head hurt. I'll wait out here for you to finish Lyn."

As he said that he felt a sharp look coming from Lyn. It was very disapproving. Yet this was Edward, the Full Metal Alchemist, the arrogant self-proclaimed atheist. He had seen many things that to him disproved the existence of god or gods. He knew in his world, humans controlled their destiny, but could be easily manipulated. This was easy to see from Father Cornello's work in Lior and to the far larger scale of the homunculi and their father.

It was at this moment that the woman who had witnessed Glass's attack on the Shrine approached the group of four.

"Excuse me milady, please help us! The sacred shrine is under attack from some bandits and the priests have been threatened."

Lyn replied quickly to woman's plea with a nod and spoke,

"Yes, the sacred shrine must be protected from such people. Ed I need you help as well as Kent and Sain to defeat these bandits."

"You should visit one of the houses in the south I have heard that one of them knows about a weakness in the wall of the shrine." The woman added to the conversation.

It was Kent who nodded and started the ride south in order to gather the information.

"Lyn, once Kent returns we could get in through the weak wall and the entrance and move in a pincer movement. These are just bandits after all. They shouldn't be too much of a threat."

"Yes Ed, but we will still need to be careful about our opponents."

Only a few minutes later Kent had returned with the location of the weak part of the wall that they could break through. It was then decided that Lyn and Edward would advance to the entrance while Kent and Sain broke through the wall. It was then once they were out of sight that Ed transmuted himself a spear to fight with, he would need to fight these bandits despite his determination not to kill, and they would certainly not feel the same way. Besides it was best if no one, not even Lyn saw his alchemy at work; it drew too much attention in this world.

As the duo approached the entrance there was a bandit who guarded the entrance, before the guard could do anything Ed had jumped in the air and landed a kick with his left leg sending the bandit sliding into the shrine unconscious.

Glass was just as surprised as his lackeys when he saw the man sent to guard the shrine slide across the floor from the outside unceremoniously.

"Oh mister bandit I have something for you!" a sing-song voice came from the entrance. And to his surprise he saw a short golden haired boy? He had just been humiliated by a child? This was unspeakable and humiliating.

"You little boy will pay for that with your life! Men bring him to me!"

Glass did not at all expect what happened next. First part of the western wall was suddenly broken and two knights had entered the room. A girl with a sword had joined the boy. And the boy,

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNTLY LITTLE PIPSKWEEK? I'LL RIP OFF YOUR LEGS AND STICK THEM TO YOUR HEAD YOU OVERSIZED IDIOTS. CAN A RUNT DO THIS?"

At that both of his men were down on the ground unconscious with head wounds from the young man. It was then the young woman spoke up,

"Edward, let me handle him, I must do this for the sake of the people of Sacae. Ed finally had cooled down and nodded to her. As he did to Lyn walked forward and spoke to Glass.

"Bandit I challenge you to a duel. If I win you will leave this sacred place and never return, if you can beat me then you may try to take the Mani Katti, my companions will not stop you."

Glass sized the young woman up, she was pretty and carried her katana like she knew how to use it yet he could easily outreach her with his large broadsword. This victory was in the bag. He charged the girl with the intention of having her head in the first blow. Yet somehow the girl dodged him almost effortlessly. He then realized he was in trouble for it was then that he felt the cutting edge of the sword hit his back. Then another cut quickly followed it. That was the last thing Glass ever felt in his life. For the final blow was an unintentional killing blow.

Lyn breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at Ed.

"We did it Ed! The bandits are taken care of and the shrine is safe."

Before he could reply to her the priest of the shrine approached the four.

"Excuse me but your clothes are they of the Lorca tribe."

"Yes they are. Is the sacred sword safe?"

"I had no idea there were survivors this is a great blessing. Indeed it is thanks to you. As a gift of thanks you may lay your hands on the Mani Katti and pray for a safe journey."

As Lyn placed her hand on the Mani Katti she felt a strange pulse similar yet different from what she felt when Ed did his strange magic he called alchemy. There was suddenly a glow emanating from the sword. She barely heard what the priest was saying.

"Ah, I never thought I would see it in my lifetime but the Mani Katti has chosen a wielder. It is now your sword. Go Lyn of the Lorca and face your destiny head on."

"Yes, yes I will thank you so much."

With that the four left. One confused, one skeptical and two for lack of a better word accepting of what had just happened with the Mani Katti.

"I still find it hard to believe that I am meant to wield the most famous sword in all of Sacae."

"Think about this milady, some swords feel right in your hand. Well the Mani Katti feels comfortable with you."

"Yes, that makes sense Kent. Thank you. Look Ed, this is the most famous sword in all Sacae, my sword."

"Don't tell me you actually believe in stuff like that. There is no such thing as destiny. If anything we determine our own destiny. It is illogical for a sword to be able to choose a wielder."

"And why not? You saw what happened in that shrine with your own eyes how can you still doubt what happened?"

"There are any number of possible explanations it probably was all smoke and mirrors and since we saved the shrine the priests there decided to reward you."

"Just accept it Ed, there is magic in this world and many know how to use it. There are even strange things that happen on their own. You might as well accept it."

"I'll accept some of this nonsense for now, but I warn you I will investigate this further."

"Fine by me, the Mani Katti is a special sword. I feel honored. We will continue to Lycia to meet my grandfather."

With that the group rode south and east towards eastern Lycia. They would soon be tested in other ways.


End file.
